Springtime Surprise
by venusai
Summary: Sakura has been waiting for Syaoran for 4 years already...but spring time is the time when cherry blossoms bloom and love is in the air...Sakura comes home from school to find an amber eyed boy with the messy brown hair sitting on the couch....Another one


Authors Note: Ok, I know this is a REALLY lame one....but some on...its my first one...I just didn't load it because I was too embarrassed, so no shouting and yelling and throwing rocks at....ducks a cow that was zooming through the air OK!! ENOUGH!!! NO THROWING ANYTHING HAPPY?!?! Oh...if this helps...happy reading....U  
  
Springtime Surprise  
  
It was a pleasant afternoon in April, 14-year-old Sakura Kinomoto was sitting at her desk waiting for the bell to release her and her friends from the prison they called school.  
  
Only three more minutes! She thought, as she stared at her pink baby-G. She tried once more to pay attention to what her history teacher was lecturing on, something about Rome apparently. Understanding that listening was pointless, she turned towards her best friend Tomoyo Daidouji who was diligently taking notes.  
  
Too bad I can't be that organized. Sakura thought to herself as she rested her head on her hand. Her train of thought soon led to other people that were organized and eventually her thoughts turned to "him".  
  
Four years, she thought, why hasn't he come back? Did he forget about me? Sakura was still contemplating this when the bell rang, clear and sharp. She sprang up and ran out of the room along with her friends before the teacher could announce their homework. When the dust cleared, the only ones left in the classroom were Tomoyo and the history teacher, both looking very surprised.  
  
"Yattah! Two weeks of freedom!" exclaimed Sakura joyfully as she did a 360 on her roller-blades. Tomoyo smiled at her ecstatic friend.  
  
"So what are you doing over the break Sakura?"  
  
"Hmmm, I dunno, I guess I'll try to spend time with all my friends and forget about my homework until the day before it's due like always," she replied grinning, "How about you?"  
  
"Well..." Tomoyo was blushing "I got a call from Eriol-kun, he's invited me to England for the break. Mizuki-sensei, Nakuru and Suppi-chan are going to China to research something, so it'll just be the two of us." Tomoyo was blushing crimson at this point.  
  
"Wow Tomoyo! I'm so happy for you!" Sakura exclaimed while hugging her friend "You had better get me a souvenir in England though" she added with a smile. Tomoyo grinned back at her.  
  
After Sakura and Tomoyo had gone their separate ways, Sakura slowly skated the familiar route towards her house, dodging random obstacles here and there.  
  
Tomoyo is so lucky! I mean, I'm really happy for her and Eriol-kun, but I just can't help being slightly jealous. If only I could be as happy as she is... Her thoughts then returned to "him".  
  
"Why did he have to leave?" she mumbled, "I never even gave him my answer...but I promised I would wait for him and that's what I'll do! But it's so hard...and I miss him so much..."  
  
By this time Sakura had made it to the front steps of her house, on the brink of tears. No one's home, she remembered, and Kero would be sleeping like always.  
  
"Hoeeee..." she sighed sadly as she walked through the door. After taking off her skates, she noticed that noises were coming from the living room. Sounds like Touya got home early and is watching TV.  
  
"Onii-chan!" She yelled, while on her way into the room "why are you home so earl...y". Sakura stopped dead in her tracks and stood staring at the amber eyed boy with the messy brown hair sitting on the couch, "him".  
  
He rose to greet her and smiled as he spoke. "Hey" he said simply.  
  
Sakura couldn't hold back anymore, she leaped over the coffee table into his arms, tears of joy running down her cheeks.  
  
"Hey" she whispered, her face buried in his warm chest. The two of them just stood there for a while, soaking up every minute together in sweet bliss. Then Sakura spoke: "I'm so sorry Syaoron, it's all my fault, I let all these years go by without answering you!" she cried softly.  
  
"No my sweet cherry blossom, I'm sorry, for not returning to you sooner, answer or no answer. Speaking of which, four years is a long time, have you thought of an answer yet?" he asked timidly.  
  
Sakura took a step back and nodded, her face still wet with tears. Syaoron looked at her hopefully.  
  
She paused a moment to look at him, he had grown taller and was more muscular. His hair was still messy (just the way she liked it) and he still had the kind expression she remembered. All in all, he had grown into an incredibly handsome 14-year-old.  
  
"I do have an answer, she said calmly, despite her excitement, and my answer is Syaoron, I love you more than I have ever loved someone, and I only want to spend my life with you, Little Wolf."  
  
With that, Syaoron wrapped his strong arms around his love and kissed her, letting all the love he had been holding back all this time flow into that kiss. And Sakura in turn kissed him back, with her love that would never end, one that was only meant for him.  
  
After their first kiss, which lasted quite awhile actually. Syaoron and Sakura lay down on the couch together.  
  
"I love you" Syaoron whispered in her ear. "And I will always be there to protect you".  
  
"I love you too Syaoron, and nothing will ever come between us again, I'll be yours, for forever and a day.  
  
With that, Sakura rested her head on Syaoron's chest while we wrapped his arms around her, and they fell into a blissful sleep.  
  
Syaoron was the first to awake. For a minute, he couldn't figure out where he was, then he looked down and saw his angel sleeping soundly on his chest.  
  
She's so perfect; he thought to himself, how could I have ever been so mean to her! Syaoron cursed himself as he thought this. I hope she can forgive me someday. What a selfish fool I was. To think, if I had never met her, I would still be that cold, uncaring loner. Well, I'm still a loner, but I'm not cold and uncaring anymore. Mother still can't figure out why I changed so much. He smiled at himself. Sakura stirred in his arms, still smiling sweetly. It's all thanks to you Cherry Blossom, you taught me compassion, humanity and love. And for that, I am forever grateful. With that thought, he kissed her lightly on the forehead.  
  
Sakura awoke with her head on Syaoron's lap. She smiled as she recalled the happy events that had occurred. She looked up at Syaoron who was watching television. He turned to look at her.  
  
"Morning angel" he said as he kissed her cheek.  
  
"Morning" Sakura sighed happily.  
  
Then she turned towards the television to see what her Little Wolf had been watching. What she saw surprised her immensely. It was she, four years ago, capturing the earthy card.  
  
"Hoooeee!!!" she stammered and sat up, "Wh-where did you get that tape?"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan gave it to me before I left for Hong-Kong, I watch it often. Oh, and by the way, Daidouji-san, you can come out from behind the couch, I can see the light from your camera reflected on the TV screen."  
  
Indeed, in the corner of the screen, you could just make out a tiny blinking red light.  
  
"Ohohohoho!" Tomoyo giggled as she emerged from behind the sofa. "I'm sorry Sakura, but I just couldn't resist, you two are just so kawaii!" Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes.  
  
"But, but, how did you get in here? And how did you know Syaoron was coming?" Sakura asked, bewildered, looking at Syaoron.  
  
"Don't look at me." Syaoron replied, "No one knew I was coming but my fa-mi-ly..." His speech slowed as he and Sakura realized who the criminal was.  
  
"MEILIN!!!!" they said in unison.  
  
"Ohohohoho" Tomoyo giggled at the couple.  
  
"Oh, I'm gonna kill that cousin of mine!" Syaoron's sword appeared as he said this. Sakura giggled.  
  
"I see your temper hasn't changed, has it Syaoron?"  
  
Looking at his Sakura, Syaoron relaxed and his sword disappeared.  
  
"Tomoyo, how did you get into my house?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh, Kero let me in...oops".  
  
Sakura fumed. "KERO!" she shouted. "I swear you won't see another pudding cup ever again!"  
  
Even though Syaoron still disliked the stuffed animal, he took pity on him. He drew Sakura close to him and kissed her passionately until her anger subsided.  
  
"Kawaii!" Tomoyo swooned.  
  
"I suppose one day we'll have to thank you for invading our privacy Daidouji-san" Syaoron commented. "And even though your camouflage skills are rival to the Li-clan members, please warn us next time. And don't break into any more houses."  
  
"Alright" Tomoyo sighed "but you two have to promised me that you'll allow me to tape you, no matter what as long as I inform you first  
  
Syaoron was about to say no when Sakura drew him in for a kiss. Still partly kissing her, he mumbled "fine". And returned to the kiss.  
  
"Yattah! Oh and, I'm taping you now just so you know"  
  
The pair opened their eyes simultaneously and sweat dropped.  
  



End file.
